The invention relates to fixtures for current consuming devices, especially to improvements in fixtures for halogen lamps or other radiation sources of the type having plural contact pins which must be connected with electric contacts.
Fixtures of the character to which the present invention pertains can be installed in lamp housings. Reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,568 granted Feb. 11, 1986 to Agabekov for "Adapter for tubular electric lamp fixture". A drawback of presently known fixtures is that they are bulky, complex and expensive. Furthermore, the task of connecting the contacts for the pins of the lamp to an energy source by way of wires is a time-consuming procedure. This is due to the fact that the wires must be connected to the poles of the energy source as well as to the respective contacts. Moreover, improper connections between the energy source and the contacts of a conventional fixture are not readily detectable so that, when the connection is improper, the entire fixture must be discarded.